RRBZ
by gabiiii981
Summary: Son pocos caps... Los chicos adquieren poderes y causan problemas, pero los chicas intentan ser Lindas
1. Chapter 1

Holaa!! nuevamente gracias a todos los que leyeron mi anterior fic, pero este es muy diferente a los demas. No sigue para nada el orden de las anteriores historias, es un fic alterno basado en las ppgZ. Y lo puse en esta categoria porque se me pego la regalada gana XD, (aunque lo tedria que haber publicado en la categoria demashitaa.. bla bla bla). Jejeje, Hice este fic inspirandome en algunas historias que lei en un foro de los rowdyruff boys, y tambien pude reconocer que petalo-Vj firmo muchas veces ese foro :D. Me hubiera gustado que el origen de los chicos hubiera sido algo parecido a esto, aunque no me quejo para nada de la serie.. (solo que ellos aparecen en tres miserables episodios XD).. Bue... espero que lo disfruten!

---

Era de noche, todo el mundo dormía y no se escuchaban ruidos en la ciudad, realmente era muy silencioso.

Pero solo un villano caminaba sigilosamente, tratando de ocultarse para que nadie lo viera o reconociera. Al final se queda de pie contemplando la gran vivienda del profesor Utonio. Mojo no duda en hacerlo, se escabulle lo mejor posible y logra penetrar la seguridad, ingresando exitosamente. La puerta estaba con llave, gira la perilla, utiliza una ganzúa y abre la puerta. El profesor, Ken y Peach dormian.

Mojo se dirige al laboratorio, y sobre una gran mesa, se encontraba su unico objetivo, la sustancia Z.

-jejejeje. Esto sera muy sencillo-

Abre al contenedor en donde estaba el tan preciado quimico, lo carga en sus brazos y se da media vuelta para salir de ahí. Pero al caminar hacia la salida, se encuentra con la cocina y no duda dos veces en entrar para comer algo XD.

-Me lo merezco por todo el trabajo que hago, jajaja-

Pero de pronto, se sorprende al ver una copa con un largo sorbete en forma de corazón.

Se acerca e identifica su aroma.

-Esto es de…. Bombon!... me lo llevare, talvez me sirva de algo…-

Mojo lo toma, pero cuando esta a punto de retirarse otra ves, pasa por un cesto de basura. Él encuentra unos hisopos, y detecta su aroma.

-Es de Burbuja… tambien me lo llevare y lo usare para mi plan!-

Piensa sonriendo. Camina hacia un lavarropas y cae sobre él un cesto de ropa sucia.

-El aroma… el aroma de Bellota!-

Dice quitandose un calcetín del rostro.

-Puaj! Si que apesta XP, pero me lo llevare tambien..-

Mojo lo toma con asco y comienza a pensar.

-¿Qué hara todo esto en la casa del profesor Utonio?.... Ahh, talves siempre vienen a festejar sus victorias con él, jejeje, espero que lo hayan disfrutado hasta ahora porque con los monstruos que creare con la sustancia Z y su ADN combinado, no volveran a triunfar nunca mas!!-

Mojo se retira de la casa, para que nadie notara que estuvo ahí.

Algunas horas después, al mediodía…

-¡¡Gran problema!! ¡¡alguien se robo la sustancia Z!!-

Exclama Peach al descubrir lo que faltaba en el laboratorio. El profesor y Ken se levantan y se sorprenden al ver que tenia razon, no habia rastros de la sustancia Z.

--

Mojo entra a su casa muy satisfecho y feliz por su hazaña.

Se dirige a un enorme contenedor metalico, y arroja la sustancia Z alli dentro, después el sorbete de Bombon, los hisopos de Burbuja, y el calcetín de Bellota, por ultimo arranca algunos de sus cabellos y lo tira tambien.

-Combinando mi ADN con los de las Powerpuff Girls Z, un monstruo invencible surgira y estara bajo mis ordenes, hara todo lo que digo y derrotara a esas perdedoras!! Jajaja!!-

Pero unos ruidos extraños comienzan a salir del contenedor.

-¿¿mmm? No creo que sea nada malo…-

Piensa Mojo un poquitito nervioso. De pronto ocurre una explosion de quince metros a la redonda XD, Mojo grita asustado, pero para su sorpresa, tres rayos Z negros salen volando del contenedor.

--

-¿Qué estas mirando, niño ¬¬?-

Pregunta un vendedor, mirando sospechosamente a un chico que contemplaba unos dulces de su tienda, sonriendo inocentemente.

-Nada… ¿qué no puedo permanecer aquí, contemplando con orgullo el maravilloso trabajo que usted realiza? XD-

-¡No! ¡Fuera de mi tienda!-

-Esta bien… lo hare solo porque me lo pide, y porque respeto a los mayores…-

Él chico se retira caminando tranquilamente.

-¿Quién era ese joven?-

Pregunta la esposa del vendedor, casi murmurando.

-Bah! Era Masaru Ishida, un chico con el que hay que cuidarse, y vigilar todo atentamente..-

Contesta el vendedor. Pero de la nada, observa que le faltaban uno de sus dulces mas caros, mira a Masaru a lo lejos y se sorprende al ver que se los estaba comiendo tranquilamente.

-¡¡Jajajaja, viejo idiota! ¡¡Obviamente no me iria de ahí sin haber robado algo!! ¡jajaja!-

´-¡¡AAYYY ese niño del demonio, ahora vera!!-

El vendedor comienza a correrlo, el chico se rie a carcajadas, burlandose divertido. Se ajusta su gorra y sale corriendo.

-¡¡Nunca me alcanzaras, anciano estupido! ¡¡jajajaja!-

-¡¡Ahora veras, chiquillo malcriado!!-

Pero de pronto, el vendedor se detiene horrorizado al contemplar algo detrás de Masaru, entonces sale corriendo por donde venia.

-¿Te rindes tan facil? Y yo que pense que iba a ser mas divertido, que decepción XD…-

Dice él, mordiendo una barra de dulce, pero al darse la vuelta, un enorme rayo negro se dirigia hacia él directamente. Masaru se asusta a morir.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

El rayo Z negro cae sobre él,

Masaru comienza a transformarse, cambia su vestimenta por la de un traje muy particular de color rojo.

-¡¡BRICK!!-

Exclama finalmente en una pose de ataque XD.

-¿¿Qué demonios?? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?? ¿¡Y por que tengo esta ropa extraña?-

Él observa todos los detalles de su traje.

-Es… ¡es genial!.. pero… lo unico que vi fue que esa cosa cayo sobre mi… y que no estoy muerto de casualidad, jejeje… ¿Y esto??-

Brick saca algo de su bolsillo, era un sorbete en forma de corazon.

-Que asco… un corazon XP… pero no entiendo que rayos esta pasando! ¿¿Porque cambio mi ropa?!! ¿¿Y por que...? ¿¿Brick…?-

El se sorprende al pensar muchas posibilidades, habia visto en la televisión millones de veces que las Powerpuff Girls Z se transformaban de una manera parecida y que ademas…

-¡¡Esperen, esperen, esperen!! ¿Quiere decir que ese rayo negro me dio…? ¿Y que ahora yo tengo…?? Naaa, es imposible… es loco, muy loco y estupido..-

Él baja la mirada y observa el sorbete. Sonrie maliciosamente, observa a algunos niñitos caminando por la vereda a los lejos.

Brick salta hacia atrás preparandose.

-Spitball straw!!!-

Exclama saltando, y dispara con el sorbete unas bolas de papel, (que asco XP).

Los niñitos recibe el impacto y salen corriendo asustados y llorando.

-¡jajajajajaja!! No se si tengo poderes o algo asi, pero por teoria, tengo que poder volar!!-

Grita decidido, alzando su brazo hacia el cielo.

-¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!!-

Él sale volando descontrolado, sin poder creerlo.

-¡¡¡WAAAAAWWW, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado!! ¡¡Tengo superpoderes!! Y obviamente no sere de los buenos! Como primera travesura yo…-

Brick observa desde los aires a la tienda que habia robado hace unos momentos, sonrie confiado y vuela hacia ella, dispuesto a robarse todo lo que podia.

--

Un chico miraba la televisión, parado en medio de la calle. Observaba la vidriera llena de televisores.

-Las Powerpuff Girls Z, nos han salvado muchas veces, la ciudad les debe mucho, todo tenemos que estar muy agradecidos…-

Makoto suspira aburrido.

-Se creen muy buenas… alguien deberia darles una leccion, lastima que todos los villanos de esta ciudad sean tan tontos XD…

Se da media vuelta, dejando de ver la televisión y observa a toda la gente paseándose de un lado a otro. Él se sorprende al ver a una ancianita cruzando la calle con dificultad. Corre hacie ella y la ayuda de manera muy caballerosa. Del otro lado de la calle…

-Gracias hijo… que Dios te bendiga ( ? XD)-

Le agradece la anciana, Makoto le sonrie. No parecia un mal chico, se veia tranquilo y bueno, como un angelito. ¿Quién dudaria de un tierno angelito?

Él se marcha caminando tranquilamente.

-Ohh, ¿Dónde esta mi billetera?-

Dice la anciana buscando desesperada en su ropa.

-XP, jejeje. Si me pagaran por cada idiota que confia en mi por mi linda cara… seria millonario!... aunque creo que me acerco bastante, esta billetera esta pesada, jajajaja XD-

-¡¡Hey chico!!! ¡¡ten cuidado!!!-

Makoto gira al escuchar la advertencia de la persona. Un gran rayo negro que caia del cielo impactaria en él. Retrocede asustado y dudoso.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Makoto comienza a transformarse casi de la misma forma que Masaru, nada mas que su traje era de color azul claro.

-¡¡¡BOOMER!!!!-

Exclama en una posición de combate.

Él cae sentado al suelo, shockeado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿¡Que fue eso??¿¿Mi ropa cambio?? Me di un susto de muerte!!!!!!!-

Boomer se pone de pie confundido y observa su nueva vestimenta.

-¡¡Que ropa tan cool!!!!! ¡¡jajaja!!-

Se palma los bolsillos y saca un par de hisopos.

-¿¿y que rayos es esto??....-

Él no podia creer lo que pasaba, no le encontraba explicación a que un rayo lo haya golpeado y que este vivo para contarlo.

-Seguro soy… un Powerpuff Boy Z!!, jajajajajaja… en la televisión muestran sus tontas transformaciones, fue bastante parecido… seee claro, y ahora tengo poderes ¬¬, esto debe ser la broma de algún idiota-

Boomer toma los hisopos, salta hacia atrás de manera ofensiva y ataca al primer idiota que pasa en su camino.

-¡¡Earwax Q-tip!!!-

-¡¡Ahhhh, que asco!!-

Exclama una chica al recibir ya sabemos que de los hisopos XD.

-Que buen ataque XD… supongamos que tengo "misteriosos poderes"…. Debo utilizarlos para fastidiar XD!-

Él da un fuerte salto y sale volando por los cielos.

-¡¡YAHOOOOO!!! ¡Seguro fue ese rayo negro, jejeje!!! ¡¡alla voy!!-

Boomer sale volando felizmente, con mucha emoción al descubrir lo que podia hacer.

--

Un chico cae al suelo violentamente. Pero el que permanecia de pie lo mira con superioridad, apunto de patearlo en el suelo sin compasión.

-¡¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Me rindo Kojiro!!! ¡¡Detente por favor!!!-

Exclama el chico del suelo, asustado.

-Eres patetico, esperaba algo mas divertido de ti.. pero solo me hiciste perder tiempo, ¡ya lárgate!-

Exclama Kojiro con un tono engreido, el chico del suelo se levanta y se va corriendo.

-Debilucho… últimamente no he tenido a nadie que aguantara una pelea conmigo, que aburrido XP…-

Se da media vuelta y se retira caminando del callejon.

-Estoy harto de pelear con los mismo tontos, quiero algo nuevo, un reto para superar..-

Él caminaba por la calle, y todos los chicos que lo veian retrocedian intimidados, resultaba ser que Kojiro era muy temido. El mejor en peleas callejeras.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¡Detente!!-

Exclama un chico acercándose a él. Kojiro gira despreocupado.

-¡¿Crees que eres invencible?! ¡Nosotros patearemos tu trasero el dia de hoy!-

Era seguido de cinco personas mas, todos querian pelear contra él.

-Veo que sigues siendo un cobarde como siempre XP, ¿trajiste a tus amigos para que no te rompa un brazo como la ultima ves, imbecil?-

-¡¡Callate!! ¡¡Ataquen muchachos!!-

Todos se dirijen a Kojiro con la intencion de golpearlo, pero él comienza a esquivar los golpes y los contrarresta con fuertes patadas y puñetazos bruscos.

El lider aprovecha la distracción de Kojiro y le da un puñetazo en el rostro.

Pero el baja la mirada siniestramente, el chico comienza a asustarse y da pasos hacia atrás.

-No sabes… no tienes IDEA… con quien te has metido-

Murmura maliciosamente, salta hacia él y le da el puñetazo mas violento del mundo XD.

Los chicos, incluyendo su lider se horrorizan y salen corriendo con miedo.

-Eso fue muy facil XD, ni siquiera pude pelear con todos…-

Kojiro se da la vuelta y observa atonito que un rayo negro se le aproximaba a toda velocidad desde el cielo. No tiene tiempo para reacionar y se cubre asustado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!-

Kojiro comienza a transformarse de la misma manera que los demas, su traje es de color verde.

-¡¡BUTCH!!!!-

Grita en posición de combate.

Él observa a su alrededor, se observa a él mismo sin entender nada.

-Ehhh… ¿Qué paso?!... esta ropa…. ¡Y ese rayo, y yo estaba peleando, y de pronto me cayo esa cosa encima, y… y…!!-

Dice sin comprender la situacion.

-Por lo menos el traje es genial XD! Pero igualmente, ¿Qué rayos era esa cosa que casi me mata!!?-

La gente que pasaba notaba su extraña actitud, él se sonroja y sale corriendo.

-Haber.. haber… despacio XD… ahora soy Butch, ¿cierto?... sufri una transformación, como en las historietas de superhéroes… naaaaaa, imposible, si no tendria poderes, jejeje-

Butch observa a lo lejos a los chicos que se habia enfrentado momentos antes.

Sonrie diabólicamente y salta a la ofensiva.

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!!-

-¿¡Que diablos…!!? ¡¡¡Deeeaaaahhhh!! Apesta XP!!!-

Los chicos salen corriendo, asqueados por su ataque.

-¡¡jajajajaja!! ¡si a eso se le llama poder, es genial!! ¡¡ire a fastidiar a la gente!-

Exclama riendo, y sale volando para su sorpresa.

-¿¡Volar?!! siiiiiiii!!-

---------------

primer cap, igual no son muchos..!


	2. Chapter 2

-¿Entonces alguien robo la sustancia Z?-

Pregunta Miyako extrañada.

-Asi es chicas, nosotros no pudimos darnos cuenta, porque dormíamos muy tranquilamente…XD-

Responde el Profesor.

-Ahh, y podrian decirme… ¿¡Como puede ser que alguien haya entrado sin que se dieran cuenta y que nadie haya visto nada, sin contar que violo toda la seguridad!!??-

Exclama Momoko enojada.

-Lo siento T_T..-

Contestan el Profesor y Ken a la vez.

-Ademas… tambien se llevaron mi sorbete favorito ¬¬-

Ella señala toma en sus manos el vaso donde habia depositado por ultima ves el sorbete.

-Es raro… pero tampoco estan mis hisopos, en el cesto de basura…-

Miyako observa el cesto con curiosidad.

-Y a mi me faltan mis calcetines…Como sea, no podemos hacer nada, ni siquiera sabemos quien fue el que robo. Asi que no nos preocupemos tanto..-

Dice Kaoru relajada.

-En eso tienes razon, ademas si alguien intenta ocasionar problemas con la sustancia Z, Peach lo detectara sin problemas. Por ahora no hay de que preocuparse.-

Dice Ken tratando de razonar.

De pronto las chicas observan el reloj, se les estaba haciendo tarde para ir a la escuela!

Se sorprenden y salen corriendo rapidamente.

-¡Si pasa algo llamenos Profesor!-

-¡No se preocupe por nada!-

-¡Nos vemos pronto!-

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru se dirigen a la escuela.

En la ciudad, algunas personas corrian descontroladamente, cubriéndose la cabeza.

Brick se habia emocionado de mas XD, estaba disparandole a todo el mundo con bolas de papel, y volaba molestando a cualquiera que se le atravesara en el camino.

-¡Jajajajaja!! ¡¡esto si que es divertido!! ¡¡No me cansare jamas!!-

Desciende al suelo contemplando a las personas que corrian, entonces comienza a reir a carcajadas. Él aspira hondo y lanza con todas sus fuerzas una bola de papel que emanaba un resplandor oscuro. Esta se estrella contra un edificio y lo destruye. Brick retrocede asombrado.

-¿¡Yo hice eso?!... Nunca habia sido tan bueno arrojando bolas de papel XD..-

Él sonrie cruelmente, y se observa que su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura, proveniente de la energia del rayo Z negro.

Mientras tanto Mojo caminaba arrastrandose con un baston por las calles XD, habia quedado asi por la explosión de su casa.

-Estoy exhausto… utilice la sustancia Z, pero… no pude crear ningun monstruo…-

Murmura cansado y resignado. Él alza su mirada y observa un televisor de una vidriera. Se veian una imágenes de que un extraño chico estaba ocasionando muchos problemas en el centro de la ciudad, y que nadie sabia sus verdaderas intensiones.

Mojo nota el aura oscura que emanaba el joven.

-¡¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡Lo mas posible es que esos rayos hayan caido en humanos normales, y este sea el resultado!!!-

Exclama atonito, arroja el bastón con determinación y alza su puño decidido.

-Necesito capturarlo y utilizarlo para mis planes malvados!! ¡jajajaja!!-

Rie confiado, sale corriendo hacia la calle y roba una camioneta, golpeando al desgraciado que la conducia XD. Conduce a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡dejanos es paz!!-

-¿¡Que te hemos hecho?! ¡Deja de molestarnos!!-

Exclamaba la gente huyendo de Brick.

-No es nada personal XD, solo diversión! Tontos! ¡jajaja!-

Dice riendo orgulloso. De pronto una camioneta frena delante de él. Mojo sale de su interior con una pistola.

-¡Tu vendras conmigo! ¡Yo te di esos poderes!-

Brick observa hacia ambos lados, luego se señala a si mismo con confusión.

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡tu!! ¡¡quedate quieto!!-

Mojo dispara, unos cables que lo capturan violentamente, causando que él caiga al suelo.

-¡¡¡Heyy!!! ¡¡¿Quién diablos te crees?!! ¡¡Sueltame!!! ¡¡Simio estupido!!-

Mojo se enfurece, lo levanta y lo entra en la camioneta bruscamente.

-¡¡Silencio, niño malcriado! Te explicare en el camino lo que esta pasando..-

-¡¡No me importa lo que esta pasando!! ¿¡quien rayos eres?!! ¡¡exijo que me sueltes, fenómeno!!!

-¡¡Callate de una ves!!-

Mojo lo amarra a la camioneta para que no se suelte, Brick forcejeaba para liberarse.

Él conduce nuevamente muy rapido y sale del lugar.

-Si mi teoria es cierta, existen otros dos rayos negros que cayeron en otras personas, asi que buscaremos por la ciudad y encontraremos a los otros-

Brick se sorprende.

-¿Otros? ¿Hay mas como yo? Es decir.. ¿tambien adquirieron poderes?-

-Es solo una teoria niño XP… pero si encontramos a los demas, mi plan de crear unos monstruos con la sustancia Z habra sido todo un éxito-

-Monstruos, ¿ah?, ¿Tu fuiste el que me disparo ese rayo negro?-

-Fue un accidente, pero digamos que si. Yo te otorgue esos poderes, combinando mi ADN con el de las Powerpuff Girls Z..-

-Y ahora soy tu experimento… tu monstruo… jejejeje, parece una película de miedo XD..-

-¬¬… Eres mi creación… y tendras que obedecerme, niño..-

-¡Deja de llamarme asi!! ¡¡Tengo un nombre! ¿sabes ¬¬? Me llamo Masaru… bueno, en realidad con la transformación, creo que soy Brick..-

-Jejejeje, con que Brick.. me gusta, y espero que te acostumbres porque ya no volveras a tu vida normal nunca mas, sera un super villano como yo!!-

-¡¡Sii!!! ¡¡Estoy harto de todo lo aburrido!! ¡¡quiero experimentar cosas peligrosas y divertidas, como un villano!!-

De pronto la camioneta frena violentamente.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!!-

Exclama Brick enojado.

-Porque acabo de encontrar a otro como tu, afectado por el rayo Z negro, jejejeje!-

Mojo desciende de la camioneta.

-¡¡Aaayyy, basta!! ¡¡es un asco!!-

-¡¡Maldito niño!!-

-¿¡Maldito niño!!? ¡¡Ahora veras, idiota!!!-

Boomer vuela hacia las personas y les arroga hisopos usados XD.. pero algunos de estos tenian un resplandor oscuro, impactan contra una tienda y esta explota sorpresivamente.

-Ups.. no sabia que podia hacer eso XD… pero a quien le importa!! Jajajaja!-

Él reia a carcajadas, entonces un resplandor negro emana de su cuerpo.

-¡¡Oye, superbobo!!!-

Exclama Mojo apuntado con su arma a Boomer, él gira distraido y lo mira sin preocupación.

-¿Eres un mono que se escapo del zoologico XD?.. ¡Tienes un aspecto horrible!-

Mojo vuelve a enfurecerse y dispara su pistola, capturando a Boomer con éxito.

-¡¡Oye!! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!!¡¡sueltame!!!-

Él lo sujeta y lo entra a la camioneta bruscamente.

-¡¡¡Te dije que me sueltes!! ¡¡no voy a tolerar que me secuestres, mono raro!!! ¡¡¡Te exijo que me liberes!!!!-

Exclama Boomer furioso.

-No te hara caso, yo hice lo mismo que tu :P..-

Él gira y observa a Brick, lo mira confundido.

-¿A ti tambien te…?-

-¿Secuestró?... podria decirse que si XD… pero lo hace porque esta capturando a todos los que fueron afectados por los rayos negros que nos cayeron..-

-¿entonces no soy el unico? ¿a ti tambien casi te mata uno de esos rayos?-

-Ajá, creo que somos tres, ¿¡No te parece grandioso!? ¡¡Ahora tenemos poderes y podremos ser super villanos!!-

-Eso es raro :-S… aunque estos poderes son geniales y el traje tambien XD!. ¡me encanta fastidiar a la gente!! ¡jejeje!-

-Bueno ya basta!!! Le dire al chico rubio que yo fui el que le dio esos poderes gracias a que yo lancé esos rayos Z negros… todo es gracias a mi.. XD-

Dice Mojo con un tono orgulloso y confiado.

-¿Fuiste tu? ¿Y por que diablos hiciste eso?-

Pregunta extrañado.

-Porque queria crear unos monstruos para poder dominar la ciudad! Y esos son ustedes mis queridos chicos! Jajaj!-

-¿Y por que la risa siniestra ¬¬?-

-A mi me esta asustando XP-

-¡Igual no tienes excusa! ¡Quiero seguir divirtiendome destruyendo la ciudad y molestando a la gente!-

-¡¡Si!! ¡¡Yo tambien!! ¡¡Sueltanos de una ves!!-

-¡¡Ayy ya callense!! ¡¡Cuando encuentre al posible tercero les dire para que los capture!-

Responde Mojo, frustrado ante sus quejas.

-Ufff… si pretendes que te respetemos porque nos diste estos poderes con esa actitud de gruñon… no vas muy bien ¬¬-

Dice Brick despreocupado.

-Seee, das asco… en realidad, solo eres un mono apestoso XD..-

-¡¡Silencio, estupido mocoso!!-

-¡¡Oyee!! ¡Tengo nombre ¬¬… soy Makoto… bueno.. ahora me llamo Boomer, es bastante confuso…-

Dice él bastante confundido.

-Se me ocurrio una idea! Jejeje, ya que nos dio los poderes, y nos creo como sus monstruos para ser villanos, llamémoslo MAMA, jajajaja!-

Dice Brick muy divertido con la idea.

-¡jajajajaja!! ¿MAMA? Es muy gracioso!! Este mono idiota merece ese apodo!!

Contesta Boomer riendo por su idea.

-¿MAMA ¬¬?-

Se pregunta Mojo al escucharlos hablar.

La camioneta vuelve a frenar de golpe, provocando que Brick y Boomer se golpeen fuertemente.

---------

seg cap


	3. Chapter 3

-¿¿¡Y ahora que rayos pasa?!!-

-¡¡Ten mas cuidado!!-

-¡¡Ayy no fue porque quise XP!! ¡¡Creo que encontré al ultimo de ustedes!-

Varios calcetines eran arrojados por Butch hacia todos lados, estos tenian ese extraño resplandor negro, y destruian la ciudad sin compasión.

-¡Esto era lo nuevo que queria experimentar!! ¡¡Ya no mas aburrimiento!! ¡¡Me divertiré al maximo con estos poderes!! ¡¡¡jajajaja!!-

-Alli esta.. el ultimo de los tres.. y sera solo mio!-

Mojo saca su arma y lo apunta desde atrás, pero Butch se da la vuelta y lo observa enojado. Mojo se intimida un poco por su mirada penetrante.

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Pretendes lastimarme con esa pistola?-

Dice Butch seriamente. Mojo retrocede, pero antes de reaccionar, un calcetín apestoso se estrella en su rostro.

-¡¡¡Deeeaaahhh, apestaa!!!-

-¡¡jajajaja, pues claro, fenómeno!!-

-GRRRRR, ya veras!!!-

Él dispara y captura a Butch por sorpresa.

-¿¡¡que demonios???!!!! ¡¡¡mas te vale que me sueltes o te matare!!!-

Mojo lo toma y lo arroja adentro de la camioneta, golpeando a Brick y boomer con él.

-¡¡¡¡¡Estupido mono defectuoso!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Liberame de una maldita ves o te pateare el trasero!!!!!!!!!-

-No podras hacerlo, estas bastante amarrado, jejeje-

Contesta Mojo, sentandose para conducir. La camioneta arranca y marcha a toda velocidad.

-¡Te arrepentiras de lo que estas haciendo, lo juro!!!-

-Es inútil, tratamos de hacer que nos libere, pero esta loco y nos secuestra por una buena razon XD-

Le dice Boomer.

-Ajá, el fue el que hizo que tengamos poderes, el que arrojo esos rayos negros!! Y ahora seremos villanos!!-

Exclama Brick muy emocionado.

-¿Y ustedes… tambien tienen poderes?? Eso me decepciona, pense que era el unico XP.-

-Yo creo que esta bien! Podremos molestar a la gente y causar problemas sin que nadie nos diga nada!-

Dice Boomer sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Eso es verdad! ¡sera muy divertido!!-

Grita Brick felizmente.

Butch los observa un poco desconfiado, pero por lo menos ya sabia la razon por la cual habia obtenido esos poderes.

-Por cierto… me llamo Kojiro… aunque cuando me transforme mi nombre cambio, asi que supongo que mi nombre es… Butch-

Dice confundido.

-Nosotros tambien cambiamos, yo soy Brick!-

-Y yo Boomer! Y ese simio feo es MAMA! Jajajaja!-

-¿MAMA? ¡¡jajajajajajaja!-

Los tres comienzan a reirse descontroladamente.

-No le veo el chiste ¬¬, yo los converti en lo que son y tienen esos poderes gracias a mi!! Asi que deberian tenerme mas respeto!-

Exclama Mojo sonriendo orgulloso.

-See, lo que digas, MAMA-

-Solo tenemos una MAMA-

-Y ese eres tu, relájate MAMA-

-¬¬¬¬¬¬¬, bien, los llevare a un lugar muy bonito XP, y alli les dire lo que hare con ustedes, chicos.-

Les dice Mojo muy decidido, los tres se miran entre si, confundidos.

---

-Unos chicos han estado causando muchos problemas en la ciudad! Debemos llamar a las Powerpuff Girls Z!!-

Dice Ken al contemplar las noticias en las pantallas del laboratorio.

-Lo mejor sera que las chicas se encarguen de esto!-

Exclama el Profesor muy decidido.

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Vengas a ayudarnos, Powerpuff Girls Z!!-

Dice Peach, llamandolas.

En ese momento, los cinturones de Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru reaccionan, destellando una luz. Era señal de que tenian que actuar para salvar la ciudad.

Ponen excusas tontas y sin sentido para salir de la clase XD, y al dirigirse a la terraza se transforman y sus vestimentas cambian.

-¡¡BOMBON!!-

-¡¡BURBUJA!!-

-¡¡BELLOTA!!-

-¡¡POWERPUFF GIRLS Z!!!-

Exclaman en posición de pelea. Las tres salen volando hacia la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Profesor?-

Pregunta Bombon mirando la pantalla de su comunicador del cinturón.

-Uno chicos revoltosos han estado causando estragos en la ciudad.. Pero no son chicos normales..-

-¡Profesor! ¡He detectado energia de los rayos Z negros en sus cuerpos!!-

Exclama Peach alterado.

-¡Ya escucharon chicas! ¡ellos deben ser unos nuevos villanos, démonos prisa!-

Exclama Bombon con determinación.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haremos rapido para volver a la escuela!-

Dice Burbuja sonriendo.

-¡Seguro son unos debiluchos, los terminaremos en cinco minutos!-

Exclama Bellota confiada.

Las tres vuelan a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

---

-¡¡OOOOUCHH!!-

Gritan los tres chicos, al ser arrojados hacia el suelo, aun amarrados. Mojo los habia llevado a los resto de su casa para poder hablar de en serio.

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Vives aquí?! ¡Que basurero!-

Dice Brick, burlandose.

-Ya dinos lo que planeas, estoy cansado de que me tengan como un rehén ¬¬-

Continua Boomer, riendo.

-Esto ya me esta hartando y cansando ¬¬-

Finaliza Butch, bostezando. Mojo los desata para que presten atención a sus palabras.

-Voy a ignorar sus estupidos comentarios XP, ejem… con los rayos Z oscuros que pude crear gracias a la mezcla de mis ADN con en de las Powerpuff Girls Z, pude hacer que ustedes tres adquieran increíbles poderes que aun no han descubierto por completo. Asi que desde ahora en adelante estaran bajo mis ordenes y su mision sera eliminar a las Powerpuff Girls Z!! Y ustedes tres recibiran el nombre de… Los Mojochicos!-

Se produce silencio.

Los tres comienzan a reir descontrolados.

-No bromees, viejo XD!!-

Exclama Brick riendo.

-¡Es el peor nombre que he escuchado!-

Dice Boomer, sonriendo muy divertido.

-¡jajajaj! ¡Noo gracias!!-

Grita Butch con un tono ironico.

Mojo se enfurece y los observa enojado.

-¿¡Quienes se creen?! ¡¡Yo les dare el nombre que se me pegue la regalada…-

-¡Oigan!! ¡¡se me ha ocurrido una gran idea!! Ya que somos problematicos…-

-Fastidiosos…-

-Y revoltosos…-

-Nuestro nombre sera…-

-¡¡Los ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z!!-

Exclaman los tres a la ves.

-¿Qué ¬¬? ¡¡Ese nombre es horrible!!-

Exclama Mojo furioso, pero es nuevamente ignorado XD.

-jejeje, ustedes son geniales, ¿Cómo puede ser que no los haya visto antes?-

Pregunta Brick, riendo.

-Pues ya que lo mencionas… -

Boomer observa a Butch.

-Tu eres Kojiro Kamiya, el sujeto mas busca pleitos de toooooda la escuela, creo que nunca has perdido una pelea callejera en tu vida, y ademas eres muy temido por todos.-

Butch se extraña, pero luego sonrie orgulloso.

-Jejeje, veo que tengo una buena reputacion, pues es cierto, nunca he perdido una pelea, y es mas, hoy a la mañana me enfrente a cinco idiotas y les patee el trasero a todos yo solo, fue pan comido…-

-Wooowww, eso es impresionante!! Debes ser el mejor peleador de la ciudad!-

Dice Boomer fascinado. Brick comienza a pensar, entonces se le prende el foco.

-¡Ahora recuerdo, tu rostro me era familiar! ¡Tu eres Makoto Shirai, eres la persona mas problemática del mundo y todos los profesores te detestan XD, tus bromas son las mejores al igual que tus travesuras, eres mi idolo de la infancia!!-

Boomer se sonroja apenado.

-Estas exagerando, no soy tan bueno.. XD-

Dice con modestia. Pero Brick lo miraba con simpatia.

-Mmmm,… yo conosco a Butch… y tu a mi, pero…-

Dice Boomer intrigado.

Brick se señala a si mismo confundido, nadie lo conocia al pobre XD.

-Ayy no te hagas la victima!! Si tu eres el mas reconocido de los tres!! Eres Masaru Ishida!! El mejor ladron y planificador de bromas del mundo!!-

Exclama Butch al señalar a Brick.

-¿De verdad eres tan reconocido? Nunca te habia escuchado nombrar…-

Pregunta Boomer confundido.

-¡Y tu, Makoto, engañas a todos los profesores con tu tierno rostro de chico bueno, pero eres el mas revoltoso de la escuela! ¡los conozco a los dos!-

-¡Increíble! ¡soy famoso XD!.... pero eso significa que… ¿vamos a la misma escuela?-

Pregunta Brick.

-Pues parece que si… pero a diferentes clases, ¡y ya que ahora tenemos poderes podremos hacer de las nuestras todos juntos!-

Grita Boomer felizmente.

-See, pero solo fue una coincidencia que valláramos a la misma escuela y que nos conociéramos de lejos, solo una COINCIDENCIA…-

Trata de enfatizar Butch.

-¡No importa lo que haya sido! ¡Ahora seremos los mejores super villanos del mundo y cometeremos estragos en la ciudad como en las películas o como en las historietas!-

Exclama Brick muy animado.

-EEhhhhhhh… odio interrumpir su tan animada conversación pero…. ¡¡PODRIAN ESCUCHARME DE UNA MALDITA VES!!!!!-

Grita Mojo con todas sus fuerzas. Los tres se asustan y saltan de la sorpresa.

-¿¡Que diablos quieres ahora?!!-

Brick le hace frente de una vez por todas.

-¡Los hice para que destruyan a las Powerpuff Girls Z!! ¡¡Y eso es lo que van a hacer ahora!!-

-¡¡Heyy!! ¡¡Tu no eres nuestro jefe, nosotros podemos hacer lo que quera….!!-

-¡Espera! Talves tenga razon..-

Dice Butch sonriendo maliciosamente.

Boomer y Brick lo observan extrañados.

-¡¿No estan hartos de ver a esas imbeciles salvar a todos siempre?! ¡¡Son una creidas, y a pesar de que siempre salvan la ciudad, creo que las odio XD!-

-¡¡Si yo tambien!! ¡¡Siempre quise que algun villano las derrote, y creo que esos somos nosotros!! Ya que todos han fracasado miserablemente ¬¬-

Dice Boomer, observando a Mojo de forma sospechosa.

-No se de que hablas..-

Contesta él, desviándole la mirada, distraido.

-Siempre me dio igual que se mueran o no, pero creo que sera un buen reto como primera mision de chicos malos, ¡Los Rowdyruff Boys Z aplastaran a las Powerpuff Girls Z!-

Finaliza Brick alzando su puño con seguridad.

-¡¡Perfecto! ¡¡Perfecto!! ¡¡Yo los llevare a la ciudad para que las destruyan de una ves y para siempre!-

-No es necesario, nosotros podemos encontrarlas solos..-

-Lo haremos facil y rapido, jejeje!-

-Deséanos suerte, MAMA!, jajaja-

Los tres salen volando y destruyen en techo de la ya destruida vivienda de Mojo XD.

-Supongo que lo que destruyeron valdra la pena, ya que ellos destruiran a las Powerpuff Girls Z!!!-

Exclama un poco nervioso al ver el agujero del techo.

------------

tercer capii


	4. Chapter 4

-¿¡Y que hacemos primero?-

Pregunta Boomer.

-¡Destruir todo lo que este a nuestro alcance!-

Exclama Butch.

-¡¡Muy bien!! ¡¡Ataquemos!!-

Impone Brick, los tres comienzan a realizar sus ataques y destruyen todo a su alrededor.

---

-¡Miren chicas!! ¡¡Los edificios estan callendo!!-

Les indica Burbuja a Bombon y a Bellota.

-¡Vayamos y terminemos con esto de una ves!-

Grita Bellota, cansada.

-¡¡Bien, hagamoslo!-

Finaliza Bombon, las tres se dirigen al centro de la ciudad. Y observan sorprendidas a los causantes de todos.

-Miren chicos! Ya estan aquí!-

Les indica Brick a sus compañeros. Ambos giran.

-¡Detenganse o tendremos que utilizar la fuerza!-

Exclama Bombon, desidida.

Brick sonrie ironicamente.

-No tienen posibilidades con nosotros, somos los mejores villanos que han existido!-

-Todos sus esfuerzos seran inútiles, hoy las derrotaremos a si se dejan de molestar!-

-Exactamente! No vale la pena que lo intenten, Porque nosotros somos…!-

-¡Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-

Las chicas se miran confundidas entre si, no entendiendo nada.

-¿Ustedes fueron los que robaron las sustancia Z?-

-Tiene sentido, por eso ahora tienen poderes y destruyen las ciudad-

-Lo mas posible es que la energia de la sustancia Z se haya vuelto maligna en sus cuerpos-

-¡Nosotros no robamos nada! ¡Fue ese mono tonto!-

Contesta Butch, agresivamente.

-Mojo…¬¬-

Piensan las chicas, suspirando.

-¡Ya basta de hablar, les daremos su merecido! Spitball straw!!!-

Brick le arroja bolas de papel a Bombon, ella se horroriza por su asqueroso ataque y lo esquiva.

-¡Jjajajaja! ¡¡¡Earwax Q-tip!!!-

Boomer le arroja a Burbuja lo que todo el mundo sabe de sus oidos, con los hisopos XD. Y ella se cubre asustada.

--¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!!-

Butch le arroja los calcetines en forma de boomerang a Bellota, ella se marea por lo apestoso e intenta cubrirse.

-¡¡Jajajaja, las chicas son realmente debiles!!-

Exclama los tres al ver que sus ataques habian dado efecto.

Bombon se enfurece hasta morir.

-¡¡AAyyyy ¿Cómo se atreven a hacernos esto!!! ¡¡Es lo mas inmundo y horrible!!-

Bellota y Burbuja tratan de contenerla.

-Y no han visto nada… ¡¡Snot double gun!! ¡¡fuego!!-

Los tres sacan sus… mocos de su nariz y se los arrojan a las chicas XP.

Las tres gritan del susto y los esquivan.

-¡¡¡Ahora si que nos hicieron enojar!!! ¡¡Son asquerosos!!!-

Grita Bombon.

-¡¡No tolerare esto!!!-

Exclma Burbuja, enojada.

-¡¡Voy a destruirlos!!!!!-

Grita Bellota furiosa. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los chicos estaban agachados ante cada una de ellas.

Brick rie maliciosamente y le agita la falda a Bombon, pasando rapidamente a su lado, ella queda atonita.

Boomer le agita la falda a Burbuja y sale por adelante, riendo felizmente. Ella se sonroja sorprendida.

Y Butch le agita la falda a Bellota, pero le logra tocar… el trasero XD. Sonrie maliciosamente y pasa a su costado.

-¡¡¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!-

Gritan las tres, apenadas y shockeadas por lo que acababa de suceder.

Los RRBZ salen volando del lugar, riendo a carcajadas.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Voyy a matarlos!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡esperen!!!!!!!-

Exclama Bellota descontrolada y fuera de si.

-¡¡Espera, Bellota!!-

Dice Bombon y Burbuja, siguiendola rapidamente. Pero cuando los encuentra se detiene confundída.

-¿¡Y ahora que es lo que pasa?!-

Se preguntan las tres al verlos, dandoles la espalda. Brick las mira de reojo y les muestra su lengua. Entonces los tres se bajan los pantalones y muestran sus traseros.

Las PPGZ quedan atonitas, no podian creer que hayan echo eso XD.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajaja!!!!!-

Los chicos salen volando rapidamente del lugar, para seguir cometiendo estragos en la ciudad.

-¡¡¡Malditos chicos!!! ¡¡No tienen nada de vergüenza!!-

Grita Bombon, aun sonrojada.

-¡¡Vamos a atraparlos y a volverlos a la normalidad cueste lo que cueste!!-

Grita Burbuja, asqueada por la situación.

-¡¡Claro que NO!! ¡¡Vamos a destruirlos pase lo que pase! ¡No voy a permitir que se sigan burlando de nosotros!!-

Exclama Bellota furiosa. Las chicas salen volando para tratar de encontrarlos.

--

-¡jajajajaja, no puedo creer que esas chicas sean tan tontas! ¡Pense que eran un poco mas fuertes!-

Exclama Boomer riendo, muy divertido.

-¡Tengo que admitir que son unas perfectas idiotas! ¡Su reaccion me hizo mucha gracia!-

Acota Butch, riéndose tambien.

-¡Miren! ¡Alli esta el mono tonto! ¡Bajemos a decirle que encontramos a las chicas y que les dimos su merecido XD!-

Butch y Boomer obedecen a Brick, y los tres descienden al ver que Mojo estaba caminando por la vereda de la ciudad.

-¿¡En donde demonios se pudieron haber metidos esos chicos problemáticos?!-

Se preguntaba él, girando hacia todos lados, buscandolos con la vista.

-¡¡¡MAMA!!-

-¿¿¡¡EEHHHH??!!-

Los chicos aterrizan bruscamente sobre Mojo, y lo hacen caer al piso XD

---------

jeje, cuarto cap


	5. Chapter 5

Brick se levanta rápidamente.

-¡¡Hey!! ¡¡Las chicas son unas tontas! ¡sera muy facil derrotarlas!!-

-¡Eso es cierto, exageraste! ¡No son para nada fuertes!-

-¡Ahora te demostraremos que somos muuuuy poderosos! Jejeje!-

-Mis… mis niños…-

Murmura él, con lagrimas en los ojos, orgulloso porque los RRBZ podrian destruir a las PPGZ.

-¡¡Oigan ustedes!! ¡¡Detenganse o probaran nuestra furia!!-

Bombon llegaba con Bellota y Burbuja, pero ellas se sorprenden al ver que los chicos se encontraban con Mojo.

-¡¡Tu!! ¡¡Tu estas detrás de todo esto!! ¡¡Tu les diste poderes y ahora son un verdadero problema!-

Dice Bellota furiosa, cruzada de brazos.

-Esos chicos son muy atrevidos, de lo peor!, ahora los capturaremos para volverlos a la normalidad-

Finaliza Burbuja.

Los RRBZ se sorprenden ante su comentario.

-¿¡Que quiere decir con eso, MAMA?! ¿¡Acaso podemos volver a ser normales!?-

Pregunta Boomer, preocupado por la idea.

-¡¡No quiero volver a la normalidad! ¡¡Estos poderes son geniales!! ¡¡No quiero volver a mi vida de antes, era muy aburrido!!-

Exclama Butch, disgustado por la idea.

-No se preocupen por eso, si las derrotan y domino la ciudad, ustedes no se arriesgaran a perder sus poderes y podran tenerlos por siempre!! Deben destruirlas ya que ellas son las unicas que pueden arrebatarselos con un rayo extraño que poseen!-

Les dice Mojo, tratando de calmarlos.

Brick las observa con determinación y las señala.

-¡Ninguno de nosotros perderemos nuestros poderes! ¡Seremos los mejores super villanos de la historia, y ustedes no podran hacer nada para detenernos!-

-¡¡Vamos a vencerlas, PPGZ!!-

-¡Esta decidido, prepárense para lo peor!!-

-¿¿Ehh?? Ustedes no podran vencernos, nosotras somos las mejores heroinas de la ciudad y la protegeremos cueste lo queste!-

Dice Bombon sonriendo confiada.

-Mojo… ellos son tus hijos XD?-

Pregunta Burbuja extrañada.

Bellota y Bombon caen para atrás por esa pregunta XD, los chicos y Mojo tambien XD.

-Jejeje, que bueno que lo preguntas (?), combine su ADN, que recolecte del sorbete en forma de corazon, los hisopos y el asqueroso calcetín XP, y lo mezcle con el cabello de mi cuerpo y las sustancia Z! unos meteoritos salieron expulsados y calleron sobre estos tres chicos XD-

Excplica Mojo de forma razonable y cientifica.

-¡¡¡¡Deeeaaahhh!!! ¡¿el cabello de tu cuerpo!!??!!¡¡wacalaa!!!-

-¿Nos robaste todas esas cosas a nosotras?!! ¡¡DEBERIAMOS PARTIRTE EL..!!-

Exclama Bellota furiosa.

-¿Significa que esto es de ellas? ¡PUAAAJJ!-

Dice Brick al observar su arma con desagrado.

-¡Esto lo uso una de esas tontas?!! ¡¡Aunque sean buenas armas, Que asco!!...-

Dice Boomer de igual forma.

-Ya me parecia extraño… mis calcetines nunca fueron tan apestosos XD..-

Dice Butch, riendo en silencio, pero Bellota se enoja ante su comentario.

-¡¡Mejor callate, que ustedes son los apestosos aquí!!-

-¡¡¡YAA BASTAAA!! ¡¡EMPECEMOS A PELEAR DE UNA VES!!!!-

Grita Brick en posición de pelea, Butch y Boomer lo siguen y salen volando.

-¡¡Hay que seguirlos, no los pierdan de vista, chicas!!!-

Exclama Bombon, las tres salen volando para perseguirlos.

-Mis pequeños niños… ya son todos unos monstruos…-

Murmura Mojo emocionado al verlos.

--

-¡Furi kintoki shoot!!-

Bombon gira y le arroja su yo- yo a Brick. Pero él rie al ver su ataque y los esquiva fácilmente.

-¡Super Spitball straw!!!-

Él le arroja varias bolas de papel con el sorbete, pero tenian ese extraños resplandor negro, que las impulsaba con gran poder. Bombon se asusta al verlas aproximarse y esquiva algunas, pero otras las golpean y hacen que salga volando fuertemente por el impacto.

-¡¡Bubble Popper!-

Burbuja le arroja varias burbujas explosivas a Boomer. Él vuela velozmente y las esquiva, la observa enojado y saca los hisopos.

-¡¡Earwax Q-tip!!!-

Boomer ataca, pero la cera… (see, lo dije!) de sus oidos emanaban un poder oscuro, Burbuja se horroriza al ver su ataque y trata de volar lejos, pero los hisopos la golpean con una onda de poder, haciendo que salga volando.

-¡¡Graviton Drive!!

Exclama Bellota al expulsar una onda de poder con su martillo. Butch sonrie victorioso, y contrarresta su ataque.

-¡¡Stinky sock boomerang!!-

Ambos ataques chocas, pero él continua arrojandoles calcetines, los cuales tenian un brillo oscuro. Bellota los recibe sin protegerse y sale volando.

Las PPGZ se reunen en el aire, aturdidas por los ataques. Y los RRBZ se juntan e el aire velozmente.

-Son mas fuertes de lo que esperaba… ¡Y lo peor es que el de rojo esta utilizando mi sorbete favorito ¬¬!!!-

Dice Bombon sintiendo mucha impotencia.

-Ademas sus ataques son tan horribles… ¡El de azul usa mis hisopos para…. Que asco!!-

Dice Burbuja repugnada.

-¡¡Ese Mojo me las pagara muy caro!! ¡¡¿Cómo se atreve a robar mis calcetines y utilizarlos para que ese estupido de verde nos ataque??!!-

Exclama Bellota descontrolada.

-¡¡Heyy!! ¡Tenemos nombres ¬¬!!-

Gritan los chicos a la ves.

-¡Yo soy Brick!-

-¡Mi nombre es Boomer!-

-¡Y yo soy Butch!!-

-¡Y somos los RRBZ!!-

Los tres se meten sus dedos en su nariz XP, riendo alegremente.

Las PPGZ quedan atonitas y confundidas XD.

-¡¡Ayy ya basta! ¡ya habian echo eso antes ¬¬!-

Dice Bellota señalandolos enojada.

-¡Callate! ¡Ahora realizaremos nuestro super ataque especial!-

Exclama Brick, mirandolas muy orgulloso por lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Ataque especial?-

Preguntan a las ves Boomer y Butch.

-¡Pues nosotras tambien realizaremos nuestro super ataque especial!-

Dice igualmente Bombon, Bellota y Burbuja se colocan a su costado y se preparan.

-¿De que diablos estas hablando?! ¡No tenemos un ataque especial que usamos unidos!-

Le dice Butch a Brick.

-Ademas no podemos planear nada… apenas y tenemos ataques individuales XD…-

Le dice Boomer extrañado.

Brick sonríe confiado y los mira con determincion.

-Todo lo que hacemos es lo que odian las chicas, su debilidad es lo asqueroso y lo inmundo… ¡Y solo hay una cosa que no hemos intentado!-

A Boomer se le ocurre una idea, al igual que a Butch.

-¡¿Como pudimos estar tan ciegos XD?!

Los tres se preparan. Y las chicas lanzan un ataque unidas.

-¡¡ HYPER BUBBLE SHOOTDRIVE!!

Las PPGZ arrogan sus ataques combinados, creando un golpe mortal dirigido a ellos.

Los RRBZ se dan media vuelta y se agachan.

-¡¡Preparados.. listos… fuera!!!-

-¡¡SMELLY PUFF Z! ¡LAUNCH!-

Lanzan un gas super mega archi oloroso y superpoderoso!!

-¿Qué?!!! ¿¿¡¡Ehhh??! ¿¡¡Aaaah??-

Increíblemente el gas es mas poderoso que el ataque de las chicas, y ellas salen expulsadas por los aires, recibiendo en gran impacto.

Los chicos giran y las observan volaaaar por el cielo como estrellas fugaces XD.

-¡¡Lo logramos!! ¡¡Las vencimos! ¡Ahora MAMA podra dominar la ciudad y nunca tendremos que volver a ser normales!-

-¡¡¡¡Si, sera grandioso, molestaremos y destruiremos a todo el mundo!!-

-¡¡Sera fantastico!!! ¡¡Y nadie podra detenernos jamas!! ¡¡Seremos malos por siempre!!-

Los tres rien diabólicamente, y el resplandor oscuro vuelve a invadirlos con un brillo mas intenso.

--

-¡¡¡Ouuuchhhh!!! ¡¡Malditos engreidos!!! ¡¡Es increíble que nos vencieran con ese ataque tan… tan….GGGRRRRRR!!-

Bellota se levanta del suelo, furiosa y descontrolada.

-Aunque no queramos admitirlo soy muy fuertes, ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para vencerlos?-

Pregunta Burbuja tristemente.

Bombon se pone de pie preocupada, pero entonces comienza a pensar.

-Ellos utilizan "ataques horribles"…. Son horribles porque nos parecen asquerosos, en realidad a cualquier chica les pareceria asqueroso y odioso… se enfocan en nuestra debilidad… ¿Y cual es la debilidad de las chicos?...-

Ella se sorprende y piensa en algo que talves podria resultar.

-¡Lo tengo! Es una idea loca… pero es la unica debilidad que les encuentro a ese tipo de chicos…-

-¿En que piensas Bombon?-

-¡Escupelo de una ves! ¡Asi les pateamos el trasero de una ves!-

-Tenemos que… ser "lindas"-

Dice Bombon razonablemente.

-¿Lindas? ¿Te refieres a…. "LINDAS"?-

Pregunta Burbuja, extrañada con la idea. Bellota se asusta al pensar en esa posibilidad.

-Dime que no es lo que pienso!! Prefiero morir antes que hacerlo!-

Exclama horrorizada. Bombon sonrie segura de sus palabras.

-Ya se que sera lo peor que pudimos hacer para derrotar a algun criminal… pero tenemos que hacerlo! ¡Adelante!-

Las tres salen volando, y Burbuja rie al entender finalmente a lo que se referia.

-----------

continuaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Oye! ¡Mojo!!!! ¡Merecemos una recompensa por haberles pateado el trasero a las chicas, no crees??-

-¡¡Es cierto! ¡Es cierto! ¡Deberias darnos una parte de la ciudad!!-

-Yo escojo… la dulceria, la juguetería, el parque y… los videojuegos!!-

-¡¡Jejeje! ¡Ya tendremos tiempo de dividirnos la ciudad, por ahora me concentrare en gobernarla!-

Exclama Mojo confiado, acariciandole las cabezas a los RRBZ.

-¡¡No tan rapido!! ¡¡No nos dejaremos vencer!!-

Las PPGZ llegaban nuevamente para combatir sin tregua. Ellos las miran ironicamente, y Mojo sonrie satisfecho, ya que confiaba en que los chicos las volverian a derrotar.

-¡Esperanos aquí, MAMA!-

-¡Volveremos muy pronto!-

-¡No nos tomara nada de tiempo, MAMA!-

Los chicos salen volando para enfrentarlas. Pero frenan de golpe, atonitos al verlas de una manera diferente.

-¿¿Y ahora que demonios les pasa?!!-

Preguntan los tres al mismo tiempo.

Bombon se sonroja y vuela rapidamente hacia Brick, le guinea un ojo sonriendo.

-¿¡¡Ehh?! ¡¡Espera! ¡¡Alejate!-

Ella cierra sus ojos y le da un beso en los labios lentamente.

Burbuja sonrie tranquilamente, se sonroja y vuela hacia Boomer, le acaricia el rostro suavemenete, a lo que él se pone totalmente rojo e intenta retroceder.

-¿¡Que… pero que estas..?!-

Ella le da un tierno beso en los labios.

Bellota intenta parecer enamorada, sonrie y se acerca a Butch, mirandolo fijamente.

-¿¡Que rayos.. haces?!-

Ella se sonroja y lo besa dulcemente.

Los chicos se separan palidos, shockeados, asustados y confundidos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

Exclaman a la ves, sus cuerpos comienzan a expulsar energia de los rayos Z negros, Mojo se sorprende al ver lo que estaba pasando. Los RRBZ salen volando violentamente por el aire.

-Los derrotamos, jejeje… no fue tan malo besarlos XD-

-Si, tienes razon, pense que seria peor, ¿no crees Bellota?-

-¡Puaaaajjjjj!! ¡Matenme!!!-

Responde ella, limpiandose la boca, Bombon y Burbuja comienzan a reir felizmente.

-¡Ni creas que nos hemos olvidado del que empezo con todo esto!-

Bombon mira hacia donde estaba Mojo…. Pero habia desaparecido XD.

-¿¡Ehh?!! ¿¡En donde se metio?!-

Exclama Bellota.

-No importa, lo atraparemos la proxima ves-

Dice Burbuja, para calmarla.

-See, vayamonos a descanzar a la casa del Profesor!-

Finaliza Bombon, y las tres se retiran volando.

-Ayyyy… ¿En donde estoy?-

Masaru se sienta en el suelo, y observa a Makoto y a Kojiro a su lado. Todos habian vuelto a la normalidad.

-¡Entonces no fue un sueño! ¡Teniamos poderes! Pero… ¿volvimos a ser normales?...¡¡Nooo!!-

Kojiro despierta aturdido.

-¿Qué… paso…? ¿Ma..Masaru? ¿Somos normales otra ves?-

Pregunta él, confundido.

-¡Volvimos a la normalidad! ¡Y todo porque fuimos derrotados por esas idiotas!-

Dice Makoto al apenas despertar y darse cuenta de la situacion.

Ellos se observan entre si, deprimidos. Habian vuelto a la normalidad y perdido sus poderes, todo volveria a ser como antes.

-¡¡Chicos!! ¡¡Chicos!!-

Mojo corria hacia ellos desde lejos al encontrarlos.

-¿Es.. Mojo?-

-¿MAMA?-

-¡MAMA!!-

Los tres se levantan y corren hacia él.

-¡¡MAAAAMAAAAAA!!-

-¡Mis queridos niños!! ¡¡A pesar de que perdieron sus poderes, el poder de los rayos malignos sigue en sus cuerpos! ¡Y volveran a ser los RRBZ cuando quieran, asi dominaremos el mundo juntos!!-

Los chicos pasan a su costado, evitando que Mojo los abrace y golpeandolo bruscamente XD.

-¿Estas diciendo que no te necesitamos para transformarnos en super villanos?-

-Lo hubieras dicho antes ¬¬, eso significa que no nos sirves para nada-

-Ya nos diste los poderes, ahora eres solo un loco que trata de dominar el mundo! ¡Quien te necesita!-

-Después de todo, ¿¿¡¡Quien quiere dominar el mundo contigo??!-

Pregunta Brick, despreocupado.

-¡¡¡¡MONO!!! ¡¡¡jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!!-

Masaru, Makoto y Kojiro salen corriendo, riendo a carcajadas.

-¿¡Mono?! ¿Cuál mono?!!...-

Mojo comienza a llorar por la traicion de los RRBZ.

-¡¡Es cierto!! ¡¡Solo soy un mono!! ¡¡Un estupido mono!!-

Exclama llorando muy triste y resignado XD.

---

Al dia siguiente, en la escuela…

-¡Momoko! ¡Por aquí!-

Miyako llamaba alegremente a su amiga, ya que la habia visto a lo lejos.

-¡Hola Miyako! Creo que por primera ves no llegaremos tarde a clases, jejeje-

Momoko sonrie felizmente al hablar.

-Jejeje, tienes toda la razon! Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Kaoru?-

-La vi entrar al salon de clases hace rato, intente llamarla pero creo que ella tambien queria llegar temprano por una ves XD-

-Ya entiendo.. el dia es hermoso, y me siento de muy buen humor! Nada podra arruinar este dia!-

-¡Opino lo mismo! Tengo animos para lo que sea!-

Ambas ingresan al salon rapidamente, y se encuentran con Kaoru.

-¡¡Hola Kaoru!!-

Exclama a la ves. Ella se extraña y las mira con cara rara.

-¿Y ahora que les pasa que estan tan felices ¬¬?-

-Nada en especial, solo tengo un presentimiento! Como si algo genial estuviera a punto de pasar!-

Le contesta Momoko emocionada. Miyako asiente con gusto.

El profesor ingresa al salon y todos los alumnos toman asiento.

-Alumnos, se que es extraño que haya reformas en las clases, y en especial a mitad de año, pero por diferentes circunstancias esta escuela ha tenido que recibir a tres estudiantes… ademas esta es la unica clase que tiene el espacio suficiente para tenerlos… quiero que los hagan sentir comodos, entren chicos!-

-Maldita escuela, con sus malditas reglas y sus malditas expulsiones ¬¬, ¡solo empuje por las escaleras a un profesor! ¡No se murio ni nada! Es mas… deberian agradecerme que no lo mate XD-

Masaru ingresa al salon murmurando muy enojado.

-El es Masaru Ishida, fue… expulsado de su anterior escuela por un pequeño inconveniente-

Dice el profesor tranquilamente.

-¿Es necesario que aclare eso ¬¬?-

Le dice Masaru con sinceridad.

-No puedo creer que me hayan cambiado de escuela XP… "tienes malas influencias, necesitas conocer a mejores personas con quien juntarte"…. ¡¡Ayy deberia…!!-

Makoto ingresa al salon con cara de frustración, suspira y observa al profesor algo molesto.

-El es Makoto Shirai, y fue transferido de su anterior escuela por decisión de su familia-

-¿Y que necesidad hay de que acote esa información ¬¬?-

Piensa Makoto enojado.

-Creo que con esta van… 7 escuelas XD jejeje. ¡Rayos!, rompi mi propia marca XD, no me importa, no voy a dejar de pelear, es divertido!, no me importa que me expulsen cada dos dias XD-

-Por ultimo, él es Kojiro Kamiya y tambien fue expulsado por…-

Kojiro ingresa al salon y observa al profesor de forma peligrosa.

-No importa XD… ellos tres los acompañaran por el resto del año, ¡sean buenos con los chicos!-

Anuncia finalmente el profesor y permite que tomen asiento. Solo habia tres lugares disponibles atrás de todo el aula, dos filas de asientos más adelante se encontraban sentadas Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru.

-Esos chicos…. Me parecen familiares… ¿En donde los habia visto antes?-

Piensa Momoko muy intrigada, pero en ese momento Masaru pasa a su costado y la golpea bruscamente.

-¡¡Oye ten mas cuidado!-

Exclama ella, enojada. Él gira y la mira extrañado.

-Lo siento..-

Contesta Masaru, despreocupado y sin prestarle atención, entonces se sienta en su lugar.

Momoko se sorprende y vuelve a tomar su lugar, "lo siento"… ella piensa en sus palabras y se sonroja.

-¡Se veia tan lindo cuando lo dijo! ¡Este era mi presentimiento!-

Murmura ella sosteniendose el rostro con expresión de enamorada.

-Relajate ¬¬… solo fueron dos palabras, apuesto que ni siquiera recuerdas su nombre.-

Le dice Kaoru en un tono aburrido. Pero no habia caso, Momoko estaba en una gran nube.

-Kaoru… ¿no reconoces a esos chicos de algun lado?-

Pregunta Miyako al aproximarse a ella.

-Ahora que lo dices… parecen unos idiotas XD… se me hacen familiares, pero a quien diablos le importa!-

Exclama Kaoru bostezando.

-Cuando pasaron a mi lado… se me erizó la piel… es como si me recordaran algo malo… aunque talves sea solo mi imaginación-

Dice Miyako un poco aturdida y vuelve a su asiento.

--

-Por lo menos podremos estar juntos desde ahora… no fue tan malo que nos cambiaran… digo, expulsaran de nuestras escuelas XD-

Les dice Makoto, tratando de verle lo positivo a la situación.

-See, no puede ser tan malo. Ademas creo que ustedes ya se dieron cuenta con quien compartimos la clase…-

Masaru sonrie diabólicamente.

-Jajajjaja, no puedo creer que nadie se de cuenta de que esas tres tontas son las PPGZ! ¡Es demasiado obvio!-

Dice Kojiro riendo y burlándose.

-Tal ves nosotros pudimos darnos cuenta porque detectamos su energia blanca, ya que la nuestra es negra-

Masaru observa a las chicas con atención.

-No importa como nos dimos cuenta, lo que importa es que tenemos al enemigo muy cerca, y es perfecto para no perderlo de vista, cuando menos se lo esperen… atacaremos y venceremos!-

Exclama Kojiro en voz alta.

-¡¡¡SSSSSHHHHHH!!!-

Tratan de callarlo Masaru y Makoto.

-¡Ahora podremos estar juntos y luchar contra el bien!! los tres siempre estuvimos destinados a hacerlo! Estoy seguro que no fue casualidad que nos cambiaran a la ves!

Dice Makoto sonriendo felizmente.

-¡Jejejeje! ¡opino igual que tu! ¡Es imposible que haya sido suerte que tres chicos tan problematicos como nosotros se hayan unido para hacer el mal!!-

Responde Masaru con su mismo tono.

-Solo fue una estupida coincidencia.... ¬¬-

Murmura Butch al observarlos tan emocionados por la idea.

-Pero es verdad… no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, estamos en la misma clase y nos cambiaron a los tres juntos, bueno.. expulsaron XD, como sea!.. mas vale que se preparen PPGZ! Ya que nuestra venganza esta muy proxima!!!-

Dice Masaru riendo confiado.

-Jejejejeje! ¡No saben lo que les espera!! ¡¡Chicas tontas y debiles!!-

Makoto se contagia de su risa.

-¡Nos vengaremos y fastidiaremos a la ciudad, ya que somos…-

Continua Kojiro.

-¡Los Rowdyruff Boys Z!!-

Exclaman levantandose sin pensarlo XD.

-¿Qué estan haciendo ¬¬? ¡Tomen asiento por favor!-

Les exclama el profesor. Los tres se avergüenzan, ya que todo el mundo los miraba y se sientan rapidamente.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijeron?-

Pregunta Miyako, pensativa.

-Ehhh… ¡Claro!... eeh… ¿Qué dijeron, Momoko?-

Contesta Kaoru, que no habia escuchado absolutamente nada XD.

-No lo se… pero lo mas seguro es que Masaru dijo algo increíble… XD-

Responde ella, en casi un suspiro de amor XD. Miyako y Kaoru la miran y suspiran cansadas, como diciendo, "no tiene remedio".

-------------

Bueno... tengo que anunciarles algo horrible :-S... jejeje, bueno, para mi es una tragedia, pero no voy a poder escribir mas fics por un buen rato, ya que en mi escuela me tienen que tomar 4 pruebas que definen toda mi existencia, asi que tengo que estudiar como una desgraciada!... Igualmente en las vacaciones me voy a embiciar otra ves XD, y voy a escribir hasta la muerte XD.. Este es mi ultimo fic por unos meses... deseenme suerte, porque seguro voy a morir, jejejeje... Besos**


End file.
